Talk:Germanic Nationalistic Reich/@comment-3151721-20101024082137
About the terms. Blitzkrieg, you already said it. it was created by Germans from Soviet's assault. It is hard lore, so you cant say that German-speaking faction cant use their own term? Its like Soviets cant use name "Katyusha". Wehrmacht... yes, it was used by Nazi Germany, but do you know what it means? Defense Force. And thats what is its purpose here, they are defending the Reich against any possible threats. Lufftwaffe... its like I will say you "stop using Air Force", because its German air force. Look on the presence, how you think German air force is named? Luftwaffe. And Reich... empire is not possible, since there is already Japan Empire of the Rising Sun. Imperium... its not technically imperium, and so cant be named like this, realm, that sounds even worse. Kingdom is used by China... so actually there was no other possible name, I choose Reich from neccesity, caused by you. And Führer... similar with Wehrmacht, it means "Leader". And Leader leads the Reich... and Reichsmarine existed during Nazi Germany, but only for 2 years, 1934-35. Another name is more associated with Nazi Germany, and that is Kriegsmarine. And Reichsmarine means "Reich's/Imperial Navy", and if I am correct, Imperial Navy is a detachment of the Empire of the Rising Sun, isnt it? Why Germans? Because they were by me the greatest weapon designers of all times, and in Paradox, and also here, you are making them... not as important, as they would be. In lore, they made many stuff for Allies during WW2, but in WW3, it was much more reduced only to a few. Germans had many companies producing military equipment. And how many of them are mentioned? Only two as I know. That will really angry the others (designers). Also, I designed the Reich on 2 things. First Nationalists from Battlefield: Heroes, and Pigs from S.W.I.N.E. The Blitzkrieg vehicles, some of the infantries and half (or most) of aerial units are from Nazi Alert's Third Reich. From Third Reich, me and Orlafus took the technology, and some of their goals (no, it is not that Aryan Race is above others, but to make the human race a perfect). Thats because you havent been interested with nazi Alert, and so you cant know this. As for gameplay, yes, late game units are expensive, but you can reduce the costs much more effectively than Soviets can. Their units can damae themselves... you mistakenly read it. Only Blitzkrieg vehicles damage themselves, because their reactors have bigger chance of fire up than grabenkrieg, which also has much more durable armour, so they dont care if there are small flames on them, they dont "feel" it. But you, ProudAmerikan, your Combine is not as unique as you show. Artillery is long-ranged weapon, so its like Emirates and Syndicate, and AoE is Talons and Soviets speciality. No matter what I say, you just hear "quack, quack, quack". I said it many times, but you are listening it is Nazi, and noone cant prove you you are wrong. Nazism is like fashism, but the major part what makes it different is "biological racism and antisemitism". And this faction dont discriminates anyone. Everyone is equal to others, or similar. They are not even interested with Jews, they have totally different interests, pursuing Jews will be just a waste of time. But why I try, when you still hear what you want... this is really un-friendly place.